


Überzeugungsarbeit

by cricri



Series: Regenbogen-Challenge 2015 [10]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Boerne Is Hurting, Boerne Is Sick, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fill, Tatort Münster, Thiel Is Comforting, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiel weiß inzwischen, was in solchen Fällen auf ihn zukommt.</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/147919.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Überzeugungsarbeit

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: Slash, est. relationship, mild h/c, fluff  
> Regenbogenchallenge-Prompt: Malve  
> Bingo-Prompt: Hausmittel  
> Handlung: Thiel weiß inzwischen, was in solchen Fällen auf ihn zukommt.  
> Länge: ~ 750 Wörter  
> A/N: Echt nix neues. Aber mir fiel zu den Prompts einfach nix anderes ein.

***

„Jetzt sei endlich vernünftig!“

„Ich? Ich bin die Vernunft in Person!“

„Boerne …“ Thiel holte tief Luft. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben, daß sie diese Diskussion schon wieder führten. „Warum –“ Die Türklingel unterbrach ihn. „Das wird Nadeshda sein. Du bleibst hier!“

„Als ob ich eine Wahl hätte“, grummelte Boerne.

***

„Einen schönen guten Morgen, Chef“, begrüßte ihn seine Kollegin fröhlich. „Hier.“

„Danke.“ Erleichtert griff er nach seinen Notizen, die er sich für die Pressekonferenz gemacht und gestern Abend in Nadeshdas Auto vergessen hatte.

„Soll ich Sie mitnehmen?“

Thiel winkte ab. „Ich geh das nochmal durch und nehm‘ dann das Rad. Ist ja noch ‘ne Weile hin.“

Nadeshda sah ihn prüfend an. „Aufgeregt?“

„Wieso?“

„Sie sehen aus, als hätten Sie die Nacht kein Auge zugetan.“

„Aber nicht wegen der Presse.“ Thiel blätterte in seinen Notizen. „Boerne hat mich die halbe Nacht wachgehalten.“

„So genau wollte ich das jetzt eigentlich gar nicht wissen.“

„Was?“ Er sah von seinen Notizen auf und realisierte mit Verspätung, was Nadeshda gerade gesagt hatte. „Nicht … äh … das.“ Nadeshda grinste noch mehr und ihm wurde immer wärmer. Hastig redete er weiter. „Er ist krank. Hat mich mit seinem verdammten Husten wachgehalten.“

„Reizhusten!“ drang es gedämpft, aber deutlich empört aus dem Wohnzimmer. „Ich bin nicht krank, das ist lediglich ein ordinärer Reizhusten!“ Und da war schon wieder der nächste Hustenanfall.

Nadeshda hob eine Augenbraue. „Klingt ernst.“

Thiel seufzte. „Sie können sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie ernst.“

„Sie schaffen das schon.“ Nadeshda lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. „Aber nicht zu spät kommen! Sonst läuft Frau Klemm Amok.“

***

„Das ist wirklich lächerlich“, beschwerte sich Boerne, kaum daß er wieder zurück war. „Gib mir endlich den Schlüssel zum Schlafzimmer, damit ich mich umziehen kann!“

„Erst, wenn du dich krank meldest.“

„Das ist nur ein -“

„- Reizhusten, ja, ich weiß.“ Thiel ließ sich neben Boerne aufs Sofa fallen. „Aber wenn du den nicht auskurierst, kannst du nächste Nacht im Gästezimmer schlafen.“

Boerne warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

„Außerdem hast du Fieber.“ Er beugte sich vor und drückte Boerne einen Kuß auf die Wange.

„Aber –“

„Ich schaff das mit der Pressekonferenz auch alleine.“ Er griff nach der Wolldecke, die immer noch zusammengefaltet am Ende des Sofas lag, und reichte sie Boerne. „Und du würdest auf den Fotos sowieso Scheiße aussehen.“

„Na danke auch für das Kompliment.“ Boerne hustete.

„Und gegen den Husten hab‘ ich auch was.“ Er stand auf und ging zur Küche.

„Jetzt fang bloß nicht wieder …“, Boerne hustete, „…wieder mit deinen Hausmitteln an. Wenn ich medizinische Betreuung brauche, bin ich sehr wohl selbst in der Lage –“

„Malventee.“ Er stellte die Thermoskanne und eine Tasse vor Boerne ab. „Hat meine Oma immer gemacht bei Husten.“

Boerne warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu.

„Trink den Tee, ruh‘ dich aus, und bis heute Abend geht es dir bestimmt wieder besser.“

„Sehr wohl, Herr Doktor.“

Thiel verdrehte die Augen. „Du steckst nur alle anderen an, wenn du zur Arbeit gehst.“

„Alberich ist in Urlaub, und dich hab‘ ich garantiert schon erwischt.“ Boerne hustete. „Und die Damen und Herren von der Presse … jetzt mal ehrlich, wäre das so ein großer Verlust?“

Thiel unterdrückte ein Grinsen, während er Tee eingoß. „Wenn’s wirklich nichts Schlimmeres ist, kannst du morgen bestimmt wieder zur Arbeit.“ Er hielt Boerne die Teetasse hin. „Jetzt komm‘ schon.“

Boerne verzog das Gesicht, aber er nahm die Tasse.

„Da muß Honig rein.“

…

„Und?“

„Schmeckt wie heißes Wasser mit Honig“, murrte Boerne.

„Aber du hast schon mindestens drei Minuten nicht mehr gehustet.“

„Ich hab‘ ja auch getrunken.“ Boerne stellte vorsichtig die Tasse wieder ab und lehnte sich mit einem Seufzen zurück ins Sofa.

„Brauchst du sonst noch was?“

Boerne schüttelte den Kopf. „Geh‘ endlich. Sonst kommst du noch zu spät, und Frau Klemm –“

„Jaha.“ Er streckte die Hand aus, um die Decke höher zu ziehen. Boerne schloß die Augen und schwieg. Kein Protest, kein dummer Kommentar … na ging doch. Thiel verkniff sich ein Lächeln, obwohl Boerne das ja im Augenblick gar nicht sehen konnte, und strich stattdessen eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus Boernes Gesicht. Für einen Moment war er versucht, alles abzusagen und selbst auch zuhause zu bleiben. Und das, obwohl Boerne ihn mit seiner Husterei fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte.

Aber das ging natürlich nicht.

„Ich seh‘ zu, daß ich früh Schluß mache.“ Boerne blinzelte ihn an. „Dann machen wir uns einen netten Abend, O.K.?“

„Mhm.“

„Und bis dahin …“

„… trinke ich deinen Tee, ist schon gut“, murmelte Boerne.

Als er die Jacke angezogen hatte und einen letzten Blick ins Wohnzimmer warf, war Boerne schon wieder eingeschlafen.

* Fin *


End file.
